Can't take my eyes off you
by AliceGatesFarroPARAWHORE
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si lo que Tanya siente por Edward fuera amor?¿Y si Bella fuera una vampiresa y también su mejor amiga?¿Acaso Edward y Bella podrían estar juntos?
1. Prefacio

El día en que fui a visitar a Tanya mi vida cambio quien diría que ese pequeño viaje cambiaria tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Desde que me convertí he estado con los Denali, Tanya ha sido como mi hermana en todos estos años pero nunca me he quedado a vivir con ellos siempre he tenido un espíritu libre y eso me impide quedarme en Alaska.

Ellos son la única familia que tengo Kate, Irina, Carme, Eleazar y Tanya.

¿Pero tantos años de amistad se perderían por una persona, realmente valía la pena mi felicidad absoluta que la de Tanya?


	2. 01 ¿Nueva sensación?

**01- ¿Nueva sensación?**

Luego de un viaje de caza decidí visitar a Tanya y a su familia, me alimente para no tener que hacerlo estando allí, ellos seguían una 'dieta' solo se alimentaban de animales , creían que era el mejor modo de vida que podrían adaptar, yo en cambio no comparto ese pensamiento no creo que haya una estilo de vida diferente porque aun siguiendo la 'dieta' seguiría siendo un monstruo. No tenía ninguna esperanza de cambiar. No es que estuviera contenta matando personas, pero el placer que me producía la sangre humana es algo maravilloso. No conocía una mejor sensación que esa.

Desde que puedo recordar los Denali han sido mi familia Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate e Irina. Por supuesto han intentado convencerme que deje mi estilo de vida sin embargo no lo han conseguido hasta me hablaron de los Cullen, otra familia que era 'vegetariana'.

Mi teléfono sonó

Bella vendrás a visitarnos –Era Tanya

Eso es mas una confirmación ¿no te parece?

Es que Alice lo ha visto –Por supuesto Alice Cullen ella podía ver el futuro.

Oye ni un saludo o una preocupación por mi me siento ofendida –Le reproche

Lo siento ¿Cómo estas?

Bien acabo de terminar de alimentarme así que estaré allá en unas horas estoy un poquito alejada.

De acuerdo Bella estoy tan emocionada podrás conocer a los Cullen.

Así conoceré a tu Eddie –Escuche un gruñido al otro lado de la línea seguido de unas cuantas risas

Upps creo que no le gusta que le digan así, nos vemos Tanya –Me despedí rápidamente

Adiós Bella

Luego de unas horas estuve allí….

No hizo falta que tocara el timbre ya que la puerta se abrió inmediatamente. Una vampiresa bajita con facciones de duendecillo estaba tras la puerta.

Me sonrió y empezó a dar saltitos.

Tu debes ser Bella, Hola soy Alice Cullen

Ah tu eres la 'vidente', sabes arruinaste mi sorpresa –Le dije bromeando

Lo siento pero si no lo decía Tanya no te iba a llamar y nos ibas a privar de ver a Edward enojado.

¿A quien a Eddie?

Exactamente.

Se han ido todos excepto Edward y Emmett

Hola –Grito una vampiro sumamente musculoso

Y hablando de Emmett –Dijo Alice

Srta. Swan yo soy Emmett Cullen –Bromeo el

Un placer conocerlo Sr. Cullen –Le seguí el juego

Sabes me caíste bien desde hiciste enojar a Edward

Es bueno saberlo

Ya lo conocerás es un gruñón. ¡Oye Edward baja tu trasero aquí de inmediato y ven a saludar a mi nueva hermanita

Un vampiro con pelo despeinado y de color bronce apareció, era el color mas hermoso, tenia ojos dorados como todos, era corpulento no tanto como Emmett pero era musculoso. Era simplemente hermoso, un dios griego.

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y pude ver en su mirada rabia pero esta rápidamente cambio a confusión y a otra que no supe descifrar.

Me dijeron que no iba a poder leerte por tu escudo pero no me imagine que seria tan molesto

Para la mayoría de las personas es así

Bella ya sabes quien soy pero aun así, soy Edward Cullen

Durante un tiempo, no se cuanto solo pude mirarlo. Una sensación totalmente nueva me invadía, solo me encontraba queriendo estar cerca de el.

Cuando volver en mi pude ver a Alice quien nos miraba totalmente feliz y Emmett se encontraba muy confundido.

La puerta se abrió entrando por ella Tanya quien me abrazo fuertemente

Te extrañe tanto Bells

Yo también –Tanya me soltó

Salude a Carmen y a Eleazar y Kate e Irina se tiraron contra mi en un intento de abrazarme.

Luego de tal encuentro Tanya me presento al resto de los Cullen.

Esme tenía el pelo color caramelo cara en forma de corazón, pero circular, delgada y suave. Jasper tenía el pelo rubio al igual que Rosalie, quien tenía una figura espectacular y Carlisle quien también era rubio.

Bella estas bellísima –Dijo Irina

Llevaba puesto unos pantalones beige pegados al cuerpo, unas botas, una campera cuadrille en blanco y negro y unos guantes negros.

Gracias Irina tu también lo estas

Bueno cuéntanos que has estado haciendo –Propuso Eleazar

Estuve perfeccionando mi escudo con ayuda del profesor

¿Lo has vuelto a ver? –Pregunto Carmen extrañada

Si en realidad el me encontró a mi

El profesor era un vampiro muy poderoso, el me había enseñado todo acerca de mi don.

Aro lo ha vuelto a intentar

¿Aro? –Pregunto Carlisle

Si ha intentado convencerme de que me una a ellos desde hace un tiempo ya

No me extraña tu don es lo que el considera una reliquia –Explico el

Bueno supongo que va a quedarse con las ganas de tenerme ahí

Bella ten cuidado con lo que haces, el no se detendrá –Dijo serio Carlisle

Tendré cuidado.

¿Bella te gustan las compras? –Me pregunto Alice expectante

Por supuesto.

Genial tienes que venir conmigo y con Rosalie

Vas a arrepentirte Bells –Susurro Tanya

¡Escuche eso! –Exclamo indignada Alice

No les hagas caso va a ser muy divertido te lo aseguro, sabes me caes muy bien estoy segura de que seremos muy buenas amigas –Grito mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

Es algo efusiva ¿no? –Pregunte

Si –Contestaron a coro todos

No importa me caes bien Alice –Dije y le saque la lengua a los demás

Allie acabas de encontrar a tu gemela –Bromeo Rosalie

Al fin alguien me comprende –Alice estaba muy contenta

Además de ir de compras ¿que te gusta hacer? –Pregunto Emmett

¿Porque lo preguntas?

A Emmett le encanta hacer apuestas y estoy segur de que ahora mismo esta pensando en eso –Explico Esme

Tienes toda la razón Esme –Edward la apoyo –.Créeme que piensa en eso y en que Bella lo ayude a hacerle bromas a los demás.

No metas tus narices en mi mente Eddie –Ofendido Emmett le dijo

Créeme hay muchas cosas que dan miedo en tu mente.

Entonces no andes de metiche

Eso quisiera pero resulta imposible cuando prácticamente lo gritas.

No discutan y Emmett sabes me encanta apostar

Genial esto va a ser muy divertido ¿Por qué no te conocimos antes?

Emm tiene razón si te hubiese conocido antes ya hubiese ido de compras contigo –Dijo Alice con una expresión triste que rápidamente cambio. –No importa ahora si podremos ir.

Bella ¿y tus cosas? –Pregunto Rosalie

Es que fue algo impulsivo venir hacia aquí, planeaba ir de compras solo traigo lo necesario en mi cartera.

Vamos Bella debemos ir ahora de compras –Alice agarro mi brazo y me llevo fuera

Adiós a todos

Suerte –Me desearon todos juntos

Fue totalmente genial pasar el tiempo comprando con Alice apenas llevábamos cuatro horas cuando sonó mi teléfono.

Tanya ¿todo bien por allá?

Trae tu trasero y el de la pixie aca

Tranquila ya terminábamos estaremos allí en unos minutos

Vamos Allie luego saldremos, lo que compramos alcanzara por ahora

Esta bien

Llegamos a la casa rápidamente

Bella si iban a tardar tanto me hubiesen llevado con ustedes –Dijo Tanya

La próxima vez vienes

Mmm… Supongo que esta bien

Vamos Tanya tienes que ponerme al día

Fuimos a su habitación

Cuéntame

No hay mucho que decir, estoy muy feliz no solo tu estas aquí también Edward

Me imagino

Oye no me has dicho que te pareció el

Es que no lo se no lo conozco pero parece una buena persona

Bella el es perfecto no solo físicamente me refiero a todo sus sentimientos, su forma de ser simplemente lo amo

¿El sabe eso?

Se lo he dicho pero no le intereso

Tanya no se que decirte

Te juro que no se que hacer no puedo evitar sentir esto el solo me ve como una amiga

Sabes Tanya es un idiota si no ve a la persona que se esta perdiendo

Gracias Bella en serio no sabes lo bien que me hace escuchar eso

No tienes que agradecer

Y ese corazoncito ¿como anda?

Solitario no pienso enamorarme de nadie, el amor concede a los demás el poder de destruirte.

Algún día cambiaras de opinión

No lo creo

Nadie, absolutamente nadie me había hecho volver a sentir amor. Como he dicho antes no pienso enamorarme no sirve para nada la gente solo sufre como lo estaba haciendo Tanya con Edward, no sabia si debía sentirme enojada con Edward por hacerle daño a Tanya , no podía enojarme con el. No luego de sentir aquello, debía averiguar que era eso que sentí al verlo.


End file.
